Call Me Maybe, Larry Stylinson
by biggerthanme
Summary: Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn go on vacation in Brookside, California. Harry didn't expect anything to happen but when he meets certain Louis Tomlinson on one free-beer party, he starts to fall hard. Will he give in or give out of the attraction he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**Your stare was holding,**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

Four young boys were circled around each other in room of one of them. They were giggling and you could tell they had a plan. Harry Styles showed his hand in front of them. He was curly haired boy with big, green eyes and English-boy smile. He was cheeky, confident and full of himself. Still, people found him adorable and he was one of those people that you cannot just hate. Liam Payne put his palm on Harry's. He was brown haired and brown eyed boy with great personality. He loved almost all people and he was also the one who held them all together. He was the one you asked for advice but, still, he wasn't great at giving the same ones. Next was Niall Horan, Liam's boyfriend. He was blonde, Irish boy with bright blue eyes. He radiated with positivity and he tried to find something good even in the worst situations. Also, there hasn't been time when he wasn't eating. Still, he managed to keep fit and nobody understood that. Last, but not the least one, was Zayn Malik, shy boy outside, rebel inside. He had silk, dark hair and brown eyes. He was pretty obsessed with his looks, so he always tried to look as best as he could. He was always shy around girls though. Harry didn't understand how he can be so fun, confident and crazy around them but when it came to girls, he was totally other person. Harry already told himself that that was his 'homework' for their summer in USA... and find a cute boy for himself, too.

„Okay, boys, for kick-ass summer, crazy, drunken nights, but the most important, for us! " He said and they all cheered, lifting their hands up in the air. They stood up and each of them took their suitcases with them. Their flight was up in an hour and Harry was becoming nervous. It wasn't like this was first time he was flying, but it was definitely the longest one he's going to be into. Zayn put his hand around Harry's shoulders as Niall and Liam were in front of them, looking all lovey-dovey and giggly. Harry rolled his eyes and Zayn noticed it.

„Annoyed much, Haz? Think someone's jealous", he said in sing song voice. Harry shook his head but smiled a little.

„Me? Jealous? On them? 'Oh, Li, I love you so much' 'Oh, Ni, I love you so much too.'" He said, along with chuckling as he tried to copy their voices. Zayn burst out laughing and Harry joined him. As they came downstairs, Liam's mother waited for them. She's going to take them to aerodrome where all their families' going to be. Well, expect Harry's. Harry's mom and stepfather had to work, so only his sister Gemma's going to be there. He felt a little disregarded by it but he already got used to it. He wasn't very close with his mother but they weren't in some kind of fight either. They just didn't talk much. When Harry came out to her, Anne wasn't very pleased. She always waited for him to find a perfect girl that he will talk about all the time. Even though she was disappointed, it wasn't like she didn't approve it. She told him she will try. Harry was furious at her though, so their relationship just got worse. But, Harry still loved her and he just wanted her to accept him fully. He pushed that thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on their trip.

They were on the aerodrome for twenty minutes and they were welcomed by big smiles and great hugs. Gemma tapped Harry's back and smiled just a little.

"Behave, Harry. Don't make me come there to read you a lesson. You know you don't want that." Harry laughed and then hugged his older sister once again. They're going to stay at the mansion that Niall's parents had. They're going to be alone for a month and for the last month, each week; one of their parents will come. The boys agreed to that. At least they had a month without them.

"Don't you worry, sis. I'll be fine." He smiled widely at her and she couldn't help but return that infectious smile. Sometimes Harry felt like he only had his sister. He knew he was lucky to have her. "But _if_ I do something you won't be happy about… you won't tell anyone right?" He said and winked but Gemma just rolled her eyes. She punched him lightly in the arm and he pretended it hurts.

"We'll see about that, little brother." They hugged one more time and then they had to get going. It was hard for Harry and that even surprised him. Even though he knew he will have more than just a little fun in California, he will miss his family. He smiled weakly at his sister as they walked toward the entrance. She waved at him and he was gone.

A flight wasn't even that boring and hard as Harry thought it would be. Niall entertained them all with his silly jokes and making a fool of himself. He got a warning a couple of times but he didn't even try to calm down. They were almost rolling on the floor of laughter as some passengers tried to sleep. They always made a mess wherever they went. After all, they were just teenage boys and they were using the best years of their lives in best way possible. And they slept a lot 'cause flight was too long to stay awake whole the time. They arrived at aerodrome of a small city called Brookside. They were welcomed by auspice of night and view of Pacific Ocean. The wind was bearing Harry's hair and Harry felt good. Zayn and Niall were laughing at older woman that tried to catch her cat that ran off the cage. Liam just rolled his eyes till Harry just chuckled a little. Then Niall noticed someone.

"Rick!" A bit muscular man came out from black car. He smiled at Niall who jumped in his arms, giving him a hug. A man obviously named Rick, laughed and hugged Niall back with his big arms. Harry thought he will strangle him. But Niall just continued to laugh. "Good to see you, mate." Rick put him back on the ground and faced other boys then. He was still wearing friendly smile, so Harry immediately loosened up a little bit.

"You must be Niall's friends. I'm Rick and I'll be your guardian till your parents come. No worries, you won't even know I'm there." He winked. But Harry felt a little bit unsure because he knew very well that if he screws up big time, he could get strangled to death. He trembled on the thought.

Rick picked their suitcases up, not giving them even a chance to bring them. Zayn took a front seat in car, till Harry, Liam and Niall were sitting on a back seat. Liam and Niall were cuddling and kissing and Harry tried not to look at them. The thought that he can't find his 'perfect half' would often get him down. He would always end up in some fucked up relationships that would end a week after they started. Zayn was right: He really was jealous on Niall and Liam. They were together since first day of high school and they were inseparable. Harry was happy because of them, he really was because he thought that there is someone for everyone in the world – he would never admit it out loud though. He just hoped it really is that way because he was becoming desperate. Sure, he was only eighteen and he had plenty of time but it seemed like he just doesn't have a success in relationships. He wanted that to change – fast.

They arrived at mansion and Harry stayed in shock. Okay, he knew it will be big, but that was huge. He never expected Niall to have something like that. It was white mansion with three floors. A little garden was on a left side of the house and pool was on the other side. The path was built with beige platelets and it was leading straight to a big, folding door. They were all watching it in awe, till Niall was just chuckling.

"It's not a biggie, guys." Liam looked at him like he's crazy. Then he came to him and waved his hand in front of Niall's face. Harry watched it all with ridicule.

"Do you see what I see?" Niall raised his eyebrows but nodded. Liam laughed. "And you're saying it's not a biggie? Ni, this is huge!" Niall laughed again but didn't say anything. All the four boys walked into a mansion and it even looked better than on the outside.

Boys were arranged in three rooms: Harry and Zayn got their own ones till Niall and Liam, of course, shared one. Harry threw himself on big split bed. In the room dominated dark shade of blue and white colour. There was a big wardrobe that was made for him to arrange his clothes, but, instead of doing so, he just put his suitcase in it and closed the wardrobe. He closed his eyes, taking deep, calm breaths. He was tired and he fall asleep fast. He felt like he wasn't even sleeping for five minutes when there was a knock on the door. He groaned in disapproval, but person behind the door took that as permission to access. Zayn walked into the room, looking excited and holding some paper in his hands. Harry shot him an angry glare. He didn't get how he can be so happy in the morning. Zayn didn't even pay attention on how Harry looked like. He guessed boys went sightseeing. Now, he was wondering what time is it. When he looked on his iPhone, he saw that it was already noon. He couldn't believe that he slept that long.

"Guess what?" Zayn asked with too high pitched voice that he always had when he was overwhelmed. Harry raised his eyebrows as a sign for Zayn to continue. "Tonight, at 9 pm, there's a party down the street. And it has free beer." Harry's jaw dropped open. He wasn't serious. He thought they will spent their first day better than to go on some party. He was really surprised with his friend sometimes. Dammit when you're best friend is party boy.

"You are not serious." Zayn rolled his eyes and took Harry's hands, pulling him up.

"C'mon! What's wrong? You can find plenty hot boys there, you can drink _and _you can dance all night long. There's plenty of time to sleep when we die." He winked and Harry rolled his eyes, realizing that Zayn just quoted the song. He still wasn't completely assured but he still got up. First half of the day they spent in the city. They bought themselves ice creams and they also made a little mess when they, accidently, run into a woman with a dog. Ice cream finished on woman, dog – a little, but dangerous one – started barking and even succeed in ripping a little part of Liam's pants and woman got so pissed that she hit Harry with her big, heavy bag. Harry was sure he will have bruise on a hand later. But, after shock, they burst out laughing. Passengers weren't even paying much attention on them but, the ones who did would shake their heads or laugh along with them. Their tour wasn't a long one because city wasn't either. Still, city was filled with people. Harry was surprised that it was so colourful and full of some kind of happiness. Well, at least most of the people were happy. They also bought few souvenirs and some magazines when they really want to read. They came back around five o'clock, all tired and sweaty. They decided that they will go to the beach tomorrow because they really weren't in the mood.

Harry took a long, relaxing shower and tried to get his mind of what could happen tonight. When he finally ran out of the hot water he got dressed and came downstairs to meet the boys. He was wearing short trousers and white V-neck T-shirt. Night was hot and he knew that he will be hot even in that outfit. Boys were settled down in front of the big plasma TV, watching some lame TV show. Harry infiltrated in the middle between Zayn and Liam. Even though they groaned, he didn't infiltrate between Liam and Niall. That would probably cause small fight. After two hours of talking and laughing at not so good acting (they weren't good at acting either but it was still funny to watch) the time to go party hard finally came. Zayn was jumping up and down from excitement till Niall and Liam had their arms around each other and they were casually walking toward the exit. Harry tried to calm Zayn down but he barely could hold him in one place. When they finally were out, Harry finally took good look at the street they were in. The house was looking at the road that was disappearing a mile after. They had good look at the ocean but it was still pretty far away – about ten minutes of walking. On the other side was empty space that was filled with grass. Just then, Harry noticed that house were in perfect conformity. Everywhere, that empty space was the same. After that, it was wood that didn't look creepy like in the most of the films. Harry smiled. It looked nice. All houses looked like they belonged to rich and powerful people though. He just hoped not all the people will be snobby and selfish.

Place wasn't far away. After just two minutes of walking, they could see the lights and the crowd dancing. And after another two minutes, they were there. Dance music played loudly and Harry could see that there were all kind of people – some of them really looked like snobby bastards, other looked like perfectly normal people, till some of them were too shy to even have a beer. People were dancing, drinking and just having fun. Harry didn't even turn around and Liam and Niall were already gone, dancing on the grass that was dance floor. Zayn and Harry brought themselves on the bar, each of them taking one beer. Harry still wasn't on for dancing and Zayn was too shy to go there. Harry was looking at all these dancers. Some of them had no clue what they were doing. It was quite funny to watch some girls falling and trying, unsuccessfully, to get up. But, some of them knew very well what they were doing. There was this group of people that danced just for fun and weren't good. But there were rare dancers that actually knew how to dance. Harry's glance fell on one basically. He had light brown hair with his forelocks on the side. It almost looked at bit messy. He had sparkly, blue eyes and huge smile on his face. He wasn't dancing with anyone particular – he danced with almost everyone. Harry couldn't help himself but to think how damn hot he looked. He definitely looked older than him, but he still looked young. Harry's lips were dry as he watched him and Zayn noticed it.

"Well, Harry, I'm straight, but I must admit – he's hot." Harry didn't even look at Zayn. He couldn't take his eyes of the stranger. He took a long sip from his bottle, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Damn." Zayn chuckled at Harry's choice of words. Or better to say, word. "I want him", he said not even thinking. Zayn laughed and tapped his friend on shoulder. "How can anyone be so hot? It's not normal. A-a. Nada. No way possible." Zayn was almost on the floor as he laughed at Harry's silliness.

"Get up and go there. You know that you know to dance well, opposite of me, so go impress him." Harry finally looked at Zayn with his eyes wide open. First time in his entire life, he wasn't sure about the guy. He didn't know where all his confidence went. He took a deep breath and drank his beer till the end. He got up of the chair and, with trembling legs, came on the dance floor. It was better to do it now then when he won't be able to stand. He started to move on cheesy pop song that, on the other hand, was pretty catchy. He let the music take him, still not taking his eyes of guy. It took guy just few seconds to start looking at Harry. He smiled a little and Harry smirked. Harry didn't even had a time to think and he was already in the boy's arms, dancing the night away. They were smiling at each other and Harry found himself getting lost in that blue eyes very often. The boy moved his head closer to Harry, his lips almost touching Harry's ear. Harry shivered.

"Louis", he said and Harry smiled. Louis... it sounded good and Harry thought how good it will sound when he says it. They danced just a little bit till Harry wasn't brave enough to say his own name.

"Harry." Then they noticed that both of them have English accents so they chuckled. "Wow, an English boy. How come I never met you? I usually notice hot guys... or they come to me." He winked and Louis laughed. Harry already knew that the guy named Louis was going to be a big part of this vacation.

"Well, I'm sure that if I saw you passing by me on the street, I would at least whistle at you." Harry couldn't help but to laugh. Oh, how charming. He already liked Louis. He was hot, funny and absolutely adorable. Harry couldn't find better company even if he wanted to. "But… I moved in United States three years ago after I graduated. You know, hoping for a better life and all. Guess I kind of find it here after all." He stopped for a little bit, just to look at Harry's green eyes once again. "And what about you, pretty boy?" Harry smirked, trying to hide a little fear that he felt. The fact that he was three years in USA said a lot. First, he was twenty-one, so he was also three years older than Harry. Second, he definitely had more experience in life generally than Harry and now, Harry was scared that he's going to think that Harry's too immature for him. He didn't want to lose Louis. Not just yet. He doubted himself. He could easily lie to him and told him he's older. But, he didn't want to do that. He would feel guilty if he lied to Louis so he just decided to go for a truth.

"I'm here on a vacation. I just graduated from high school. One of my friends has a mansion here, so we took a chance and came here, four of us." He was looking at the ground, too scared too look at Louis' beautiful, dazzling, blue eyes. But he could feel Louis smiling – which was weird 'cause he really didn't know how he could feel it – so he looked up. And really, Louis was smiling softly.

"So, you're eighteen, right?" He asked casually and Harry grinned. He nodded not actually wanting to talk. "What? You think I will leave you on the middle of the dance floor and run screaming 'Aaaaaa, this guy's younger than me! Somebody help me!'?" Harry's eyes widened but he still let out a chuckle. He was impressed by the fact that Louis read him so well.

"Kind of; I don't know. Maybe you have a thing for older guys... How could I know that?" Louis laughed again and put his hand that was resting of Harry's waist before, on his cheek. Harry felt his heartbeat skipping a beat and shivers running down his body. Damn, how he hated that feeling.

"You're special, Harry, and I liked you immediately after I saw you dancing. I can't wait to know you better." Harry smiled. Louis' words meant a lot to him. Of course, he had a lot of confidence but when it came to Louis, it seemed like it would just go away. He didn't know why he had such an influence on him. Then he smirked and asked a question that he wanted to ask for the first time when he saw Louis.

"So, Lou, I was wondering. You're such amazingly hot and adorable guy and all and… can I kiss you?" Louis chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. They were looking at each other's eyes for few seconds when Louis finally answered.

"You're kind of guy that always gets what he wants, right?" Harry nodded with a smirk. "Well, who am I to stop the line of success? So, yes, I guess you can." Harry brought his lips closer, closing the space between them. The sensation he felt when they kissed was indescribable with everything Harry felt before. Louis' lips were matching perfectly with his own and Harry was enjoying the moment while it lasted. Just as kiss was getting deeper, Harry broke it, knowing that if it's gone too far, he might not be able to stop. He just smiled and put the paper with his number (that he wrote back in the mansion) in pocket of Louis' trousers.

"Here. Call me maybe." He winked and Louis laughed. Harry was already inspirited by cheesy pop song and it kind of annoyed him. Still, it was his and Louis' song from now on, whatever happens.

"Be sure I will." Louis came closer one more time and gave Harry one more peck on the lips. From that moment on, Harry knew: This summer wasn't going to be bad at all.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! :D So, I got this idea, because, first of all, "Call Me Maybe" came on the radio when I was in Larry mood and second because very similar thing happened to me. It was just a wedding not a party, xD. Anyway, I hope you like it because I really do. I'm publishing this on so, yeah, there are already 4 chapters published, xD.**

**Review, please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall,**

**You gave me nothing at all, **

**But still you're in my way**

"So, guys, do you know that Harry just made out with hot dude?" Zayn asked with a smirk while Harry was blushing madly. They were walking back home after partying for at least three more hours when Harry and Louis separated. Harry found Zayn just a few centimeters where he last left him and took him by the hand, not even wanting to look at him. Zayn was laughing and teasing Harry whole the time till they found Niall and Liam. He didn't say anything till now. It started again. Liam and Niall looked at Harry in shock till he was just facing the ground.

"Seriously?" Liam asked and Harry nodded, feeling just a little embarrassed. He wasn't much comfortable with talking about that in front of his friends but still, they were best friends and they shared almost everything. So Harry guessed he has nothing to be ashamed about. Louis was an amazing guy and he just hoped he will hear from him again. "Talk, now!"

"Okay, okay… He's from England too and his name's Louis. He's twenty-one and I kind of gave him my number so I'm freaking out right now because I don't have his number and I really, really want him to call me." Zayn chuckled again till Liam and Niall just gave him a warming smiles.

"Awwww, our Hazza fell in love. How sweet is that? So, how was the kiss?" Niall said. Harry blushed even more, if that was possible. They were now just a minute from the mansion and he couldn't wait to come to his room and go to sleep. It was already three in the morning and he was tired from the trip and long day.

"First, I _did not _fell in love. I can't fall in love in someone that I just danced and little talked with, okay? And second… do I really need to answer that?" They all nodded impatiently waiting for Harry's replay. They all entered the house but Harry knew he wasn't going to get out of talking about it. "Um… I don't know how to describe it. It was like… fireworks and my stomach kind of twisted, I don't know." Zayn, Niall and Liam shared one look and that was enough.

"He's in love", they all said at the same time. Harry groaned and threw a pillow on them that he took from couch. He didn't listen to them anymore. He picked himself in his room, getting ready for sleep. He couldn't wait to go to bed, to sleep and then wake up in the morning praying for Louis to call him.

But it wasn't that easy. He'd lied on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to get him. But, that never happened. He found himself thinking about Louis all the time. He couldn't get him out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. He was tired, he just couldn't fall asleep. Louis' smile was flashing in his mind - his gleeful and charming voice; his dazzling blue eyes that were filled with joy; the way he was looking at Harry and the way he danced. Harry groaned annoyingly and punched the pillow with his head. He never felt this way and that was absolutely crazy. He didn't even know a guy for few hours and he still found himself falling for him, even though he didn't want to admit it. He was frustrated and all he wanted to do was sleep. He tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. He relaxed his muscles that were so tense. He tried to think about anything but Louis – and it kind of worked. He managed to fall asleep in four in the morning, hoping that, this time, he will sleep for a long time.

Annoying ringing woke Harry up from his beauty sleep. He groaned, not getting who the fuck needed him now. He knew that if it's Gemma, he will gently kill her. Not even thinking for a second, he picked his iPhone up and answered. "Hello?" He said with yawn and he heard person from the other side chuckling. Immediately, last night flashed in his mind and he remembered the person he wanted to hear the most.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" He didn't recognized voice and he didn't like that fact. Who was that, for God's sake?

"No, I was just faking it", he said sarcastically but person from the other side just laughed.

"You're always this grumpy in the morning? By the way, I know you have no idea who I am, so I'm keeping you sweating; thought maybe you _will _remember." Harry blinked few times. How could he be so stupid? He thought he will always recognize that voice and now, he made a fool of himself and made a bad second impression. Dammit.

"Louis?" He heard a chuckle again and he couldn't help but to smile widely. "O my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't… I, ugh, I hate myself in the morning. I don't function _at all_. I was like 'Who the fuck dares to wake me up?' I'm always like that. Sorry." He could almost see Louis shaking his head and he couldn't help but to smile wider on that thought. Damn, he absolutely hated what that boy was doing to him.

"No problem, pretty boy. Your looks will save you this time. Be happy I still have a picture of you in my mind." Harry laughed and he couldn't help but notice that Louis called him 'pretty boy' twice already. Did that mean something? He liked how it sounded coming from Louis and he wanted him to say that more often… if there was going to be a chance.

"And I completely forgot about you. How do you look like again? Black hair, brown eyes, right?" He said and they both laughed at the same time. "Am, yeah, you're haunting me, hottie. Because of your stupid smile I barely fell asleep last night." Then he realized what he said. He shut his mouth, staring in front of himself blankly. He tried to find words again. "I-I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that", he murmured, getting up from the bed and trying not to think of the possibility that he might've just ruined everything.

"It's okay. I think it's kind of cute." He could feel him smiling. "Listen, I was thinking… maybe you and your friends would like to go to the beach this afternoon. You know, I would show you around 'cause you just came here and all and, well, hang out with you and everything." He was embarrassed and Harry couldn't help but to laugh. He found it adorable. Louis was trying to… what? See him again?

"Aw, doesn't famous Louis have friends?" He teased and Louis chuckled.

"I have friends, pretty boy, but they went to L.A. I would've been gone too if I didn't have business to finish. Now I'm glad that I did. Anyway, where do you even live?" Harry smiled. He really didn't know if his summer would be so fun without Louis. He picked red, short trousers and white and red tank top to wear. He wanted to look as best as he could. How did Louis manage to change him like that?

"I'm glad you did too. And I live in that big mansion. Um, Horan's mansion – do you know it?" Louis managed to chuckle again and Harry hoped he will hear it as often as he hears it now.

"Of course I know. Actually, we're just three houses away from each other. Meet me halfway there in, say, three o'clock?" Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't help his thoughts. Yep, he hated them sometimes. He managed to bring himself together for an answer. But Louis was laughing too, so it was a good thing.

"Okay, I will. See you at three." Louis answered him with 'See ya!' and then they hung up. Harry almost screamed from joy when his iPhone ended up on the bed. It was eleven o'clock and he still had four hours. He wasn't sure how he's going to control himself for that time. He dressed up, fixing his hair just a little bit, and then he came running downstairs, with huge smile on his face. Boys were sitting on a couch in a living room and talked about something when they noticed Harry. "Hello, my dear boys." They looked at him like he just told them he's from Gallafrey and that he's Time Lord. Harry didn't even infiltrate between them. He sat on a sofa instead.

"Harry? What's going on?" Zayn asked suspiciously. Harry couldn't take the smile off his face even though his face started to hurt. Boy, what Louis was doing to him.

"Erm, Louis called." Boys needed few more seconds till room burst with laughter and happy cheering. "Yeah, yeah, listen. I kind of told him he can show us around the beach and all if that's okay." Boys were smiling like crazy and Harry felt like a stone fell from his heart from relief.

"Of course! I want to meet this guy. He seems like an amazing guy. And he's hot." Harry found it funny coming from Zayn's mouth. Even though he was straight, Harry thought that, if he could see if some girl was hot, then Zayn could see if some guy's hot.

"Damn, when _Zayn _says he's hot, he must be hard to handle for us", Niall said, referring to gay people. Harry got lost in his thoughts again, going back to last night. The sensation he felt when he kissed him. He definitely wanted to feel that again. The taste of Louis' lips was sweet and irresistible. Harry wanted to do it again and he was hoping he will feel it soon. Time seemed to pass by slowly. Boys were talking about every little thing they remembered and that seemed to distract Harry for a little bit. Still, his thoughts were basically occupied by Louis. After one hour, they got out of the house and went to swim in the pool. Water was fresh and warm and, Harry was surprised that they haven't seen Rick anywhere. They were acting like children with those plastic guns on water and drowning each other every time they got the chance. Harry even managed to bump his head against the pool tiles. His head hurt really badly and he was praying there will be no knag. He really had a bunch of a hair on his head and nobody will see it but he thought of Louis' fingers running down his hair and he really didn't need a knag. Even though he knew it was inevitably, he didn't lose his hope.

Pool was good distraction and, before he even knew it, they were out of the water, getting changed in new, dry pair of trunks. Harry wore blue ones that were reaching his knees so he just put on his shirt. They packed their towels and they were ready. Harry was burning from excitement almost as same as Zayn last night. Grin wouldn't leave his face and his feet wouldn't listen and stay on one place.

"Okay, guys. You can wait here. I'm going to pick Louis up." They all nodded and Harry was gone before they even got to say anything. Harry was hot on his feet. He barely fought the urge to run just to get there sooner. He already knew that Louis won't be there immediately. Houses were big so they were separated from each other pretty much. Niall's mansion was on little hill so there was an ascent. Then he ran. He ran pass it and after that he could see Louis coming closer. His smile just got bigger and all he wanted to was to jump into his arms and kiss those sweet lips. But he started walking again, trying to look cool and calm as best as he could. Inside, he was on fire. Seeing Louis again was the only thing he wanted at that moment. After just few more meters, he saw Louis' big smile and Harry couldn't help but to think that he looks even more beautiful. His brown hair was shining at the sun and his eyes sparkled just a little more. Harry could see across that shirt he was wearing, that he had a good body. He stopped his thoughts there. Then he'd done something he thought he won't ever be brave to do. When Louis and Harry met halfway there, Harry placed a little kiss on Louis' lips without even saying anything. Louis happily returned the kiss.

"Hey." Harry murmured against Louis' lips, a smile playing on his lips. Louis grinned and they started walking.

"You're going to do that every time you want, right?" Harry chuckled and he was impressed, again, how well Louis could read him. It was like he was a mind reader. When Harry thought about it, he was hotter than Edward Cullen – _much _hotter.

"Pretty much, yeah." Louis shook his head and then looked at Harry's eyes once again. They were so comfortable around each other. It's like they knew each other for years and not for just few hours.

"Okay, then I have a permission to do so, too?" Harry grinned and nodded his head. "Okay then", he said, grabbed Harry's shirt and kissed him once again. None of the boys allowed the kiss to go deeper because they both knew they can't control their crazy hormones. As they started walking again, Harry wondered what boys could see – probably everything. Well, now he wasn't ashamed.

"So just to warn you: My friends are absolutely crazy. They want to know every little thing so, well; they know everything that happened last night." Louis chuckled. "Liam and Niall are the lovey-dovey couple that are together since first day of high school and they will probably be all over you; don't even be surprised by it. And Zayn is the only straight guy in our group and he's amazing person but he's too shy around girls, so he kind of needs more courage. I'm working on that." They were walking up hill and Harry could see guys gaping at them. Well, gaping wasn't the right word. They were staring at them without even blinking. Liam's and Niall's jaws were dropped open till Zayn tried to hold back a laugh but still looking like he saw a God. "Told ya so." Louis couldn't help but to let out a little chuckle and Harry could swear that Niall almost fainted. Damn, this will be embarrassing. "Um, guys, this is Louis. Guy I was talking you about." The blush crept on his face and he didn't even try to hide it. Louis smiled widely and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Liam, Niall and… Zayn, right?" Zayn smiled and took Louis' hand.

"Aw, he already knows our names, how sweet. And _you're_ sweet. We can see now why our friend Hazza is so all over you." Harry wanted to slap Zayn hard but he held himself. He blushed even deeper and he couldn't find words to say. Louis laughed.

"Oh, so it's a good thing I'm so all over him too, right?" Louis winked. Harry could feel his heart getting louder, his blood heating up and his whole body shaking. He almost fell. Then Niall and Liam came on spotlight.

"Damn, mate, he was right. You're hot. I don't know when the last time I saw a guy hot like you is. Well, except Niall of course." The only thing Harry wanted was for Earth to burry him alive. But Louis was laughing and acting like there's nothing embarrassing in things they were saying.

"Okay, now I definitely know you share everything that happens. Guess I'll have to be more careful next time", he said and winked at Harry. Harry tried to act cool but it was more than hard. He smiled lazily and put his arm around Louis' shoulders; he wasn't good at hiding his feelings very well.

"Boys, let's move. We won't even get there if we continue like this." Then they finally headed toward the beach, making small talk as they walked. Harry's hand stayed around Louis just because Louis said that he would be sad if it's gone which made Harry chuckle. Harry and Louis agreed that they will definitely find a girl for Zayn even though Zayn tried to object. Louis found a fact that Zayn is the only straight man in that weird group funny, so he was teasing him all the way down to beach. Liam and Niall haven't even tried to hide their excitement over Louis, and Harry wanted to punch them. Maybe then, they would come to their senses. But Louis was so comfortable and relaxed and he acted like it was all normal to him. Harry was already so impressed with Louis that he couldn't hide it anymore. That little twinkle in his eyes and soft smile were saying everything.

Louis wanted to put his head on Harry's shoulder and relax a little bit in his secured arms. He looked calmed and relaxed but, in reality, he was tensed up. More than anything, he wanted for Harry's friends to like him – and Harry too. Harry's opinion started to be important to him the first time he was in his arms and they were smiling at each other. He still wasn't sure what he's actually feeling because it was all happening so fast. He didn't know Harry for a long time and he already fell for a guy – he knew that much. He was funny, incredibly cute, confident and beautiful. Louis couldn't take his eyes off him. He had such addictive personality and Louis hoped that he wasn't ruining everything with his weird behaviour. He was trying and it was just for Harry. He liked Harry's friends. They were all great company and Louis could tell that he will find friends in them. The first day his friends went to L.A., he was disappointed. He hated that his college commitments weren't giving him opportunity to go with them. But, after last night, he was kind of glad he didn't go. He probably never would've met Harry. There are always good things in bad ones.

They finally came on the beach that was filled with people. Harry was gaping with his mouth wide opened like he just saw a miracle. It was just hard for him to believe that people were almost sitting on one another. But, it seemed like Louis knew where to go. He told them to follow him and they did. They needed to skip few people till they came to a part that looked like it was less filled with people. Harry thought that it was weird for little place like this to have many tourists. Still, people were smart and it wasn't so hard to read a map and find some interesting place. There were some deck chairs so they rented them. Liam and Niall put theirs next to each other, Zayn's was in the middle and Harry and Louis were next to each other. They didn't hesitate for a moment – they removed their T-shirts but before Louis and Harry went to the ocean, Louis noticed something interesting.

"You have four nipples?" He asked and Harry smirked.

"Yup." Louis' lips were dry so he licked them. Harry couldn't help but notice it. He smirked once again and put his hands around Louis' waist, pulling him closer. "It seems like these lips need something to make them feel alive." He kissed Louis softly and Louis left a soft moan. Harry was taken aback by his reaction but he didn't stop kissing him. Louis pulled away at the time –on both, Louis' and Harry's – disappointment. He smiled weakly and that was it. They walked toward entrance. Let the fun begin!

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Whoever's sticking around on this story, thank you. I enjoy writing this, xD. So, after month and a half I got  
internet back what is miracle, so I'll update more often. :D Sorry for grammar errors. English isn't my native language and I'm still learning. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's hard to look right**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me maybe**

They noticed boys in the ocean but they both knew that they saw them. Harry jumped in the ocean, trying to clear his head. Louis has done the same and last hour was just pure fun. Louis and Harry almost forgot about the emotions they're feeling and they just concentrated on pranks. They were drowning each other, Louis was pulling them by legs 'cause he was good diver. They were acting like children again and it felt so good. They left all the worries behind them and they were having the best time. Still, Louis and Harry tried to stay as distant as possible because their lips were still _burning _with need. They would glance at each other few times and Harry drowned Louis once but that was it. Harry thought he was going insane and he hated that feeling. Zayn seemed like he could distract everyone and that was a good thing. Harry needed some distraction and so did Louis. After an hour, boys decided to out of the water and awkwardness between Harry and Louis got back. They were still in the water as they've looked at each other with burning passion. But they both took deep breaths, trying to control it, and finally got out. They weren't talking on their way to deck chairs, they couldn't. As they sat on deck chairs they both tried to relax. They put on their sunglasses and closed their eyes. They tried to enjoy the sun and the sound of children's laugh but their minds were the same – Harry was thinking of Louis and Louis of Harry. It was endless circle they tried to stop. Other boys were talking about something, but Harry couldn't listen. His mind was too occupied with Louis to hear or see anything else. Then he felt something against his ear and he immediately shivered.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now and feel your tongue against mine." Harry's lips were dry, he was sweating like crazy and he knew it wasn't just because of the sunny weather. He tried to do the thing he's doing best – say a joke.

"Cullen", he said, smirking and he could already imagine Louis's confused face expression.

"What?" Harry chuckled. He opened his eyes just to see the pair of sunglasses looking at him. He wanted to take them of – so he did so. Harry's done the same with his own ones.

"Mind reader", he was now just smiling weakly. He was on the edge. He looked down at Louis' soft, pink lips and he almost growled in refrain. But Louis smiled, his heart pounding like crazy. He knew what he needed to do but he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. Still he was going for it: it's all or nothing.

"Well, there is this little hollow down the beach that nobody actually knows of." Harry's eyes widened at the thought. He and Louis; alone; in the hollow where nobody could see them. His heart fluttered and he couldn't help but to smile.

"What were you doing all this time? It was a mistake not telling me this earlier… I'll find a way for you to pay." Now was Louis's turn to be shocked but he tried to camouflage it with laugh. It didn't fool Harry though. Louis got up and so did Harry. Other boys looked at them.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked and Harry didn't know what to say. He saw that Louis was in the same position as him. But he thought of something fast.

"We're going on ice cream." He prayed that they won't impose themselves and they really didn't. They even believed them. Harry smiled, already more relaxed. They finally made their way to the hollow. Louis was leading as Harry was slowly walking behind him. As they were getting further, there were less people and place looked abounded. Big cliffs were in front of them and little paths were buried through them. Louis entered inside one of them but Harry started to be a little insecure. Louis gave him a smile that promised that everything will be fine and he offered his hand. Harry smiled and took it. They came just a little further as they turned left. Harry could see a little hollow then and it wasn't far away. Harry's hand was already sweaty. He was nervous. He never did something like this, not with a guy he didn't even know. But, he never felt safer and happier than he was now.

They finally entered the hollow, both of them nervous like never before. Louis wanted to let go of Harry's hand but Harry took an opportunity and hardened his grip and pulled Louis closer. He put an arm around his waist, closing the distance between them. Their lips were just millimetres apart and Harry could feel Louis's warm breath against his lips. Harry moved his hand upward, making Louis tremble. He took him by his neck and finally pulled him in passionate kiss. Louis groaned in pleasure and grabbed Harry's hair almost immediately, making Harry moan. Harry pushed Louis against the wall gently, fearing that it might hurt Louis but he didn't object. Harry's tongue found his way to Louis's bottom lip and Louis opened his mouth, letting it slip in. They groaned and moaned as their tongues were battling for dominance. They both enjoyed the feeling that they had - like there's no one else in the world; like there's only two of them. In their world, it was like that. Harry's hand was running down Louis's muscles. He wanted to feel every part of him and he already knew how crazy it sounded. Harry's lips abounded Louis's with desperate need for an air. But, before he came back to reality, he started kissing Louis's neck, leaving butterfly kisses down his collarbone. He left two love bites on Louis's neck and shoulder which just made Louis moan 'Harry!' The both boys didn't want to stop, but they knew they had to. Harry removed his lips from Louis's neck and looked deeply into those blue eyes. Louis smiled to him softly and stroked his cheek.

"Gosh, you are so gorgeous", he whispered and Harry couldn't help but to smile. Hearing Louis saying something like that made him feel special. He always thought he wasn't good enough because all his relationships ended up badly but Louis gave him hope and deep down he hoped it will be more than just some summer flirt.

"And you are beautiful", Harry whispered back and Louis kissed him once again. They melted into kiss, not caring that they didn't even know each other. They knew what felt right and that definitely did. They pulled away, gasping for air again. Louis smiled widely at Harry and hugged him, getting lost in his strong arms. He closed his eyes, trying to scent every part of Harry's body. He felt so warm against him and he felt like their bodies just fit together. He took a deep breath, wanting to stay like that forever. Harry kissed his hair and fluttering feeling came back. He removed his head from Harry's chest and looked at Harry's intoxicating, green eyes. They were filled with happiness and understanding. He could look at them endlessly. Then he realized he saw in Harry everything he ever needed in lover and he was scared. It would be fine if they knew each other for at least a month but they met last night at the party, even though it seemed like that night had happened months ago.

"I can't believe we don't even know each other for a day", he said, his voice weak. Harry shook his head, his curls finally showing up a little bit as his hair was getting dryer. Louis started to play with them, finding them adorable.

"I know. I feel like I know you forever; like you were my best friend or even a lover since I've known I exist. I don't know; this is so weird for me because I've never felt like this." He buried his head in Louis's shoulder. "You're the first person I really fell for… and I really can't believe I'm saying this now." He chuckled, his chuckle muffled. Louis smiled and kissed Harry's neck.

"I have exact same feeling. It's totally crazy and exciting at the same time. And yes, Harry… wait, I don't even know your last name." They burst out laughing, Harry looking at the Louis's eyes again.

"My full name is Harry Styles. Nice to meet you, Louis…?" He said, hinting on him to say his last name.

"It's Tomlinson." He stopped for a dramatic effect. "Louis Tomlinson." They laughed again on his reference on James Bond. "And to continue where I stopped… Harry Styles, I fell for you hard and, even though I can't explain how, I know what I'm feeling. I am absolutely crazy about you and I think I've never been this crazy about anyone else. Okay, yeah, there were few relationships that actually were good but I wasn't crazy for a guy like I am for you. Damn, you're making me feel things that I thought I would never feel." Louis's confession has taken Harry aback. He didn't expect to hear something like that from Louis. Sure, maybe he expected to hear that he has a little crush on him, but he didn't expect for his feelings to be returned. Now, he was the happiest man alive. But reality hit him again and he became serious.

"So, where does that leave us? What are we?" He asked weakly. Louis's expression softened and he closed his eyes, holding Harry's neck. He wanted to give boy an answer but what could he tell him when he, himself, didn't have one?

"I don't know. I really don't know", he said, opening his eyes. Harry was suffering, Louis could see that, and he didn't want to see him like that. He gently kissed his temple, trying to bring him back to his old self. Then Louis got it. "You know what? We don't have to put a trade mark on us – at least not now. We can continue with… whatever this is and, after a while, when we'll know each other better, we'll see what we want to do with us. Can we agree to that?" He smiled softly and Harry seemed to lighten up. He nodded his head, loving the fact that he had an opportunity with Louis. He wanted to know him better, to see more of this amazing person that was in front of him. They both needed that.

"I would love that", he said and Louis grinned. He, without asking, kissed Harry deeply, letting his every emotion out of him. Harry embraced the kiss, getting deeper into it. They kissed for a while till they realized that they needed to get going. "They're so not buying ice cream thing anymore. Especially not with that love bites on your neck", Harry said pointing on Louis's neck, with playful smirk on his face. Louis shook his head but smiled just a little.

"Well I don't care. I'm not ashamed and, well, we like each other so we have permission to do things." Smirk played on Louis's face and it was now Harry's turn to shake his head. He took Louis's hand tightly and walked them toward the entrance/exit of the hollow.

"So, tell me, Louis, are you in college?" Harry asked and Louis chuckled.

"Yes, I am. I'm studying Drama", he replayed and Harry smiled widely. A Drama guy, that was just cute.

"Hmm, I like it", he said, grinning and they continued their introducing as they were walking back on the beach. Even though they weren't so far away, they still had time to find a little more about each other. Louis found out that Harry's going to Music Academy in London after summer and that he loves cats. Harry found out that Louis is, indeed, crazy for carrots and that he has four sisters that he barely sees because they're in England. Louis also found a fact that Harry doesn't have a problem with walking around naked, _very _interesting.

As they got back, with holding hands, boys stared at them like they just fell from the sky. They didn't pay any attention on it, so they just sat back on deck chairs, their hands never abounding each other. Zayn was still looking at them, confused, and then he noticed love bites on Louis's neck. His eyes widened in shock and Harry couldn't help but to bit his lip.

"Where the fuck were you and what the fuck happened between you two?" That attracted Niall's and Liam's attention. When they saw same thing as Zayn, they were wearing same expression. Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Louis's hand under him was relaxing and he felt more confident about his answer.

"Nothing, we were just using our time alone." He mumbled and he could hear Zayn hitting himself at the forehead.

"Tell me you did not hook up more than you hooked up in front of us and at the party!" Louis laughed which surprised Harry even more. He looked at him, opening his eyes, and he couldn't help himself but to laugh too. That whole situation was just so funny and weird at the same time and they couldn't hold it in themselves.

"We did", Louis answered. Zayn almost fell from the deck chair. "What? We were just kissing. A lot." He chuckled and sat back at the deck chair again. Harry's done the same.

"What the fuck, guys? You don't even know each other!" Zayn protested. Niall and Liam agreed with him, looking almost pissed. Harry didn't understand what their problem was. It was Louis's and Harry's life and they will do with it whatever they want.

"So? I know he's crazy for carrots!"

"And I know he's crazy for cats!" Louis said and grinned widely. "And that he had talked to a cat for an hour when he was drunk!"

"See? Nothing to worry about", Harry said and stuck his tongue out at them. Zayn murmured something Harry couldn't hear but he got back on his seat. After an hour of lying and enjoying the sun and Louis's kisses in his lips and down his neck, Harry knew they had to go. Even though he wanted to stay like that forever, he knew he couldn't. He lazily got up and so did other boys. They packed everything and they were on the same path they were when they got to the beach. Harry and Louis held their hands, not caring that boys actually looked pissed at them. Harry didn't understand why they cared so much. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. They weren't doing anything Niall and Liam weren't doing or Zayn when he was with some girl. Harry was frustrated with their behaviour and he already knew he will give them a proper lesson when they got to the mansion.

After ten minutes of walking, they were there. Harry told them that he will walk Louis a little bit but they ignored them and got into the house. Harry sighed, annoyed.

"I don't know what their problem is", he said to Louis as they were walking toward Louis's house. Louis squeezed Harry's hand tighten. He looked into his eyes and smiled knowingly.

"I would've probably be worried about some of my friends too if he was making out with dude he barely knows all the time. Look, they probably can't understand that – us. God, _I _can't even understand us and I don't expect them to do that. Try to explain it to them, calmly and maybe they will got bigger prospective on this one. Okay?" Harry smiled at him and they came halfway to Louis's house. Harry kissed him softly, now letting kiss go deeper. For a couple of minutes, they were just catching each other's lips and played a game of who will be the dominate one. They chuckled at each other and Louis gave Harry one last peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be sure you will. I'm not ready to let you go yet", Harry said and Louis hugged him.

"I'm not either." He had taken step back just to look into Harry's green orbs. "Good night, pretty boy." Harry chuckled.

"Good night… BooBear." Louis laughed and shook his head. He kissed his hand and he was gone. Harry took deep breath and turned back. It took him longer than usual to come to the mansion. He was nervous and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face the boys. Finally, after standing one minute in front of the door, he opened them and, just as he expected, he found boys in living room. TV wasn't on; they were just worriedly looking at each other. When Harry walked in, they looked at him. He knew they were thinking, talking about him and Louis and he looked away, biting his bottom lip. He decided that he will listen to Louis's advice so he just let the words float from him.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand. Fuck, I don't understand a thing myself but… I just know what I feel and that is real. What I feel for Louis is… magical and you said it yourself last night: I fell in love. I wasn't looking for that – not here. But it happened and I don't want to let it go, not yet. And I'm pretty sure Louis doesn't want to do that either. We didn't put a trade mark on us. We're not dating but we're not just friends. We will mess around with each other till we know each other better. Then we'll see. Don't judge me because you have no right to judge. I know what I'm feeling and that won't change." Boys were looking at him in awe as he spoke. Harry lifted on corner of his lips, giving them a weak smile. They smiled and Harry saw a progress. It was enough for him.

"Okay and we're not judging. We just don't want to see you get hurt. Don't get us wrong, Louis is great guy but, when you come in question and everything, we're worried." Harry smiled, came closer to them and hugged them tightly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Lou really is a great guy and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." The second that words slipped out of his mouth, he knew they were true. Louis wouldn't do anything to hurt him… because Louis might just get hurt in the process too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn away **

**Don't stop the beat.**

**C'mon and turn me, turn me on,**

'**Cause I'm feeling so shady lately**

_**Shady – Adam Lambert feat. Nile Rodgers and Sam Sparro**_

Harry was listening to his iPod and lying on the bed when Zayn came rushing in the room. He jumped on his bed and Harry groaned in disapproval. He paused the song and gave Zayn _what-the-hell-do-you-want-now _look. Zayn rolled his eyes but huge smile on his face was still there.

"I just met the most amazing girl ever." Harry lifted one eyebrow and then smiled hugely. He gave Zayn a bear hug, so Zayn almost choked. Luckily, Harry let him go on time.

"Aw, I'm so happy! How? Where? When?" He stopped for a little while. "No, not when. You already said it was now. Anyway, talk!" Zayn's cheeks turned red and Harry couldn't help but to laugh. Zayn was always acting funny when he was in love but Harry loved to see him like that. It meant that something's good was happening in his life and Harry really wanted the best for his friends.

"Erm, I was going in the store because we needed some groceries. And, um, she works there. Then we kinda talked and met and… her name's Jenny and she has blonde hair and brown eyes and she's so freaking adorable." Harry laughed and hugged his best friend once again.

"Now, now – what were you saying about Louis and me back then?" Zayn blushed and looked away. Harry knew that he was right. You can't decide who and when you will fall in love. It was something that happens when you at least expect it and Harry knew that it can't be controlled.

"Sorry 'bout that. It was hard to believe that you fell in love with Louis after just one night with him. Now, I know it's not that impossible." He grinned and Harry was lost in his thoughts again. Louis just wasn't leaving him minds and Harry loved it and hated it at the same time. He wanted to see Louis again and he knew he will – they already arranged they will meet at three o'clock at the same place like yesterday so they will go to the beach again. Harry barely could wait for it.

"At least now you know how it is." He smiled. "Did you ask her to go with us on the beach?" Zayn stared blanking at Harry like Harry just said that he's pregnant. Then he slapped himself across his face.

"Dammit. I didn't even give her my number!" Harry rolled his eyes on his friend's inobservance.

"You know that, now, you have to go back and ask her out or ask her to go to the beach or give her number… or all of it?" Zayn glared at Harry, biting his bottom lip. He got up of the bed and started to walk around the room.

"I don't think I can do it." Harry rolled his eyes and came to Zayn, calming him down. He put his hands on Zayn's shoulders and looked him in his brown eyes.

"Yes, you can. Now it's your chance to finally be happy so use it! Don't dare to ruin it because I will make sure I ruin you then. No! Even better! I'll gave Rick to ruin you, got it?" That seemed to scare the hell outta Zayn because he escaped Harry's grip and he was already out of the room. Harry shook his head with small smile on his face. He played his iPod again, hoping that time will pass by faster.

"Guuuuuuuuuuys!" Harry heard Zayn so he got out of his room. Niall and Liam came out of their room with their hairs messed up and their lips too red. Harry chuckled but didn't say anything to them. They all came downstairs were Zayn wore huge grin on his face. "She said yes! And I gave her my number _and _she gave me hers!" They all hugged Zayn, laughing along with him. Harry couldn't be happier for him. Zayn needed someone and Harry hoped he really found it.

"That's great, Zayn! And we will meet her soon!" Liam said and Zayn nodded his head. Three o'clock came faster then and Harry felt excited like always. Zayn said that Jenny will come to their mansion but he looked worried. Harry thought it was because he was nervous but when Zayn called him to talk to him alone, he was surprised with what Zayn told him.

"Can you and Louis, like, not kiss all the time when she's there and all? I don't mean anything wrong with it, I just… I don't know how she feels about gay people." Harry watched him with his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe that Zayn's asking him to do that. But, most importantly, he couldn't believe that Zayn hasn't told her he has four gay friends.

"Seriously, Zayn? You haven't told her about us? She doesn't know that we're all gay? Except you." Zayn bit his lip and looked down. He was ashamed, Harry could see that but he felt pissed and betrayed by his best friend. He never thought Zayn will react like that. He was supposed to be open-minded. And now, he would leave them if the girl doesn't approve gay people? That sounded sick to Harry.

"I'm sorry. I haven't thought about that earlier. When I came here, I remembered it. And I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't leave you because of her. You guys are my friends and you were for years now. I couldn't leave you just like that." He snapped his fingers. "I really hope she will accept you. I want that because I care about you and I don't want her to hate you." Harry smiled. He, too, hoped that Jenny really isn't homophobic because it would be awful.

"I hope everything will turn out the way it should be but… I'm not intending to stop being close to Louis. I'm sorry but I don't think I can control it. I know how it sounds. I should stop being like that. I can't, Zayn and I don't want to. Please, be happy for me and if Jenny is not okay with our group, then she's not a girl for you. I believe there is one and I hope it's Jenny because I want you to be happy but we'll just hope it is that way. I don't want to hide who I am just because somebody could call me a fag. I'm sorry." Zayn smiled a little and nodded once. He didn't say anything else. He left Harry alone. Harry sighed and finally got out of the mansion. As they all were outside, a pretty, blonde girl approached to them. She had a shy smile on her face and she looked nervous. Harry smiled to her and came closer to her. "I assume you're Jenny, right?" Her smile became bigger as she saw a friendly face. Zayn was standing behind Harry and was looking at floor, nervous as well.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Zayn's best friend." Harry's eyes widened. He was surprised Zayn told her about him. Well, at least that he's his friend. He gave her his English-boy smile and offered his hand.

"Sure I am. I'm Harry Awesome Styles. Unforgettable, funny, English boy that will try to mess up every thing you and Zayn will do together." He stuck his tongue out and she laughed. She accepted his hand and shook it.

"Well, Harry Awesome Styles, it's nice to meet you. I hope I'll see more of the awesomeness you have in your pocket." Harry laughed. He already liked the girl. He could see she will make Zayn happy. Then he remembered the fact she don't know they're practically all gay and his smile disappeared. Fortunately, Niall and Liam got between them and started introducing themselves and making jokes. She was laughing and saying the jokes back so Harry came closer to Zayn.

"Will you tell her or I'll do it? I need to pick up Louis anyway", he whispered and Zayn closed his eyes, taking the deep breath.

"I don't think I can. You do it." Harry nodded his head and came closer to laughing group. Jenny looked at him again, waiting for him to say something. He bit his lip. He really didn't know how to say it, so he decided to go on random. He passed them and started walking downhill.

"Erm, I'm gonna pick up Louis… He's my… well, I don't exactly know what we are." He got lost in his thoughts again but he shook his head trying to concentrate on Jenny's reaction. She was watching him with questioning look and then it looked like she got it.

"Oh, so you're gay?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Same as these two. They're together, actually." He was surprised when he saw a huge grin on her face. Her eyes were shining and Harry really didn't expect it. She gave Harry a big hug along with laughing.

"That's just so cool! I have few lesbian friends and my best male friend is gay. It's so cool to meet you more. Guy friends are always the best." When she let him go, Harry was watching her with his jaw opened.

"You have no problem with group full of gay people? Wow, thank you." He said and she smiled again. She came closer to Zayn and took his hand what just looked cute. Zayn was blushing madly again.

"Of course I don't. I'm not a homophobe. You're born that way and I think it's just adorable." Harry chuckled and said goodbye to them, seeing someone walking and he assumed it was Louis. He forgot to tell them not to watch them but, fuck, his minds were too occupied with things Jenny just said and Louis, of course, to think about anything else. Harry was running and so was Louis. He could see him smiling widely. Before he even knew, Louis jumped, putting his hands around his neck and legs around his waist. Louis' lips found Harry's and Harry was in another world immediately. He didn't care if the boys and Jenny saw them – he was with Louis and that was all that mattered. Louis' fingers pulled Harry's curls and Harry couldn't help but to moan. Louis smiled at the kiss. Harry's hands were travelling down Louis' body and he found himself thinking that clothes that he was wearing were bothering him. Even he was surprised by that thought. Louis pulled away, gasping for an air.

"Hi", he said innocently and Harry chuckled. He was smiling uncontrollably and he couldn't be happier with Louis in his arms.

"Hi. Waited to do that too long, huh?" He asked teasingly and Louis just nodded. He was, once again, on the ground, on Harry's disappointment. He pouted and Louis laughed.

"Aw, aren't you sad? Don't worry, he still have a hollow." He winked and Harry blushed. They started walking toward their friends with their hands linked together.

"Have I told you that Zayn found a girl?" Louis raised his eyebrows with small smile on his face. He gave Harry questioning look, so Harry continued. "Her name's Jenny and she's now with them. She's really funny and I guess good-looking. Plus, she accepts gay people which is, like, big plus." Louis looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"My Jenny?" Now was Harry's turn to be surprised. "She's one of my best friends and the only one that stayed here. She's a great girl! Gosh, I can't believe that Zayn actually found her!" Harry laughed on the coincidence, realizing that Louis was the guy she was talking about. As they came to the mansion, Jenny was at her feet with her mouth opened.

"Lou!" Louis laughed and hugged Jenny, letting go of Harry's hand. Even though Harry was sad that Louis' hand wasn't in his anymore, he found himself smiling at two friends hugging. "So it is really you! I assumed Harry was talking 'bout you, but I didn't think you'll really be there. After all, you're not the only Louis in the world." Louis laughed and Harry smiled.

"Yup, that's me." He then looked at Harry who was standing behind them. He smiled hugely. "I can't believe we actually all found ourselves at the same place. It's crazy." Harry got closer and kissed Louis on cheek what made Louis blush. Harry found it absolutely adorable. He chuckled and took Louis' hand.

"True. I didn't expect Zayn's friend to be your boyfriend. In fact, you never even mentioned you have a boyfriend! Why?" Harry bit his bottom lip and Louis looked away. Louis took a deep breath and looked at Jenny again.

"We're… we're not together. We're somewhere in between, I don't know. We met at that free-beer party two nights ago and we just clicked. But we're taking the time to know each other till we put a trade mark on us, you know?" Harry was looking down, feeling almost ashamed and he didn't even know why.

"Know each other's mouth or?" They both blushed and looked away. Jenny laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. But let me know when you become boyfriend and boyfriend, okay?" Louis laughed and nodded his head. They finally got going, each couple with each other. Zayn and Jenny were talking and giggling whole the time and Niall and Liam were whispering each other God knows what. Harry and Louis were simply enjoyed light tingling that their hands made when they were linked together.

"Do you want to, maybe, go out tonight?" Louis asked and Harry looked at him surprised. He was about to say yes but then he remembered that people in USA weren't able to drink till they were twenty-one. Harry sighed in disappointment.

"I can't. I'm not twenty-one." Louis shook his head and chuckled.

"You really think I don't have fake IDs?" Harry was looking at him with surprised expression. "Please, I have them for all the five of you, don't worry. So, are you on for it?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am. Gosh, I really thought I won't be able to drink for two months." Louis chuckled again. They were close to the beach now and Harry only wanted to go to the hollow now.

"Then you're lucky you've met me" Louis said and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Damn true, I am." With that, they walked on the beach which was filled with people same as day before. Harry smiled and they made their way to their usual place.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! :D So, my second (or better to say first? O.o) story "A Change" has been removed from FF .net and I'm scared the same will happen with this one, so if it does and if you still wanna read this story, save this link and go here: one direction fan fiction viewstory. php? sid= 16029 (remove spaces 'cause FF is extremely weird with links O.o). ****If anyone's interested! :D **

**Thank you for reviewing/alerting/favouriting this! I'm very grateful! Keep 'em coming! :D  
**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**And all the other boys**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number**

**So call me maybe**

Day at the beach was as crazy as the day before – maybe even crazier. Harry and Louis couldn't keep their hands off each other, nor they tried to do the same; Zayn and Jenny became even closer but they took their time with snuggling uncontrollably – they were more into talking. Niall and Liam were maybe the quietest of them all – they were almost just sitting on deck chair (they decided to share one this time) and were or sleeping or kissing softly. Harry and Louis made their way to the hollow again where they had another hot make out session. It took them all their control not to rip each others trunks. Harry found himself wanting Louis more and more by every second. But he managed to stay calm and be satisfied with passionate kissing. They didn't need to ruin it more than they already did.

Right now, they were back on the beach. They were sitting at the ford and they let the water run through their feet every now and then. Their knees were touching as they're watching little children playing with each other and just throwing the water in the air. Harry smiled at that. They enjoyed the silence and Louis didn't want to break it, even though he knew he'll need to do so eventually.

"Hazza… can I ask you something?" He asked and Harry smiled at how Louis pronounced 'Hazza'. It was something about his voice that made it sound special and Harry absolutely adored it.

"Of course", he said and looked at Louis' gorgeous blue eyes. He could see that they held the same joy and happiness as always but there was still something more – something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Louis gave him a weak smile before talking again.

"Have you ever been in love? I mean, I know it's personal and all and I swear that I'm just trying to know you better, but I'm interested in you a lot more than I probably should be." Harry just stared at him. He had words just on the top of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He was embarrassed because it was clear that Louis definitely had some happy relationships. Harry felt like exception – not in the good way. He looked away, biting his lip. He watched Zayn holding Jenny by her waist and her smiling and something told him that Zayn will be happy. He looked in front of himself, still not brave enough to look at Louis. Finally, he got the courage he usually always has.

"No. I've never been honestly in love. My longest relationship lasted one month and that was with the guy who was sleeping with the other guys around. I started to lose my hope, until…" He shut up because he didn't want to scare Louis away. Before he even knew, he felt secured arms around him, holding him tightly. He embraced the hug and got deeper into it, burying his head in the crook of Louis' neck. He didn't even notice he's crying till he saw tears on Louis' shoulder. Louis was rocking him up and down, saying sweet nothingness in his ear. It made Harry feel better so he lifted his head just enough to see Louis. "I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay", he said simply and Harry was resting in his strong arms for a little while. Louis was warm and Harry could hear his heartbeat that he could swear was faster than normal. He smirked, knowing that is caused by him. He left soft kiss on Louis' neck and he felt Louis tremble. He looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank Goodness I found you", he whispered and pecked Louis on lips. Louis couldn't help but to grin and kiss Harry once again. "And what about you, BooBear? You're luckier than me, I guess", he said and he watched as Louis looked in front of himself, deep in his thoughts. Harry rested his head on Louis' chest, waiting for his replay. He didn't want to bother him because he knew that he needs some time.

"I was in one serious relationship." He still looked distant. "It was about a year ago. The guy was from LA and we met when I went there just like my friends went this year. We met at the bar and he was really nice, you know. Talkative, he would listen and it looked like he understands me. Also, he was very mature and serious about everything. It would get annoying from time to time but I would get over it. He actually never got my jokes or anything so I would try to be mature when I would be with him and stuff. We started dating the month after we met and, at first, it was okay. We really worked out and my friends told me I looked really happy and satisfied. But, inside of me, there was always something. I felt like I couldn't be me around him. I tried to grow and be something I'm not. But I ignored it and I continued with the relationship. After six months, it started to annoy me – to eat me inside. I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled at him. I told him that that's not who or what I am and that I'm already a grown up. He actually told me that he doesn't believe the bullshit that I'm saying because 'mature person doesn't make jokes and pretends that is flirting with someone' or stuff like that. It's what broke me. If it wasn't for Jenny, I think I would lose it. I've never heard from the guy again. And I don't want to." He whispered the last words and Harry felt new tears making their way down his cheeks. "Hey, don't cry because of me." Louis said and wiped the tears off with his soft fingers. Harry let out the shaky breath – caused by his past, Louis' past and the way Louis' fingers just felt right on his cheeks.

"And I thought I was in bad situation." He looked at the blue orbs in front of him. "Now I realised that is better be single whole life than to be in fucked up and fake relationship with idiot like that for such a long time." Louis chuckled nervously and humourlessly.

"Maybe you're even right about that. But… no, it doesn't matter." Harry looked at him curiously. He lifted his eyebrows, giving him knowledge that he won't just get away with that. Louis sighed and looked away. "I just… If it wasn't for bad relationships, maybe we wouldn't find our true love. Maybe we would never… find ourselves." He choked out. Harry was watching him with his eyes wide open. He thought he heard wrong. But look on Louis' face told him he thought that Harry wasn't overwhelmed. He thought that he said completely wrong thing and that Harry was going to leave him now. He tried to fix it before it was too late. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way." But when Harry kissed him senselessly, he left all the worries behind and melted into kiss.

What Harry felt was indescribable. He thought _he _was going to be too straight forward if he says anything like that. When Louis said that he really thought that they found themselves, Harry felt relief, happiness, rush and desire at the same time. The only thing that seemed right, when Louis started babbling about how he's sorry and everything, was that he needed to kiss him – so he did. It was probably the most emotional kiss they shared. Harry immediately felt alive inside. He started trembling, feeling excitement taking over him.

"GUYS!" Somebody screamed and they broke apart. They looked behind them and they saw Jenny standing there, looking extremely annoyed. "Thank Goodness. Guys, we need to go if we really want to go out tonight. We won't be able to dress and everything if we don't hurry. Well, at least I won't." Harry and Louis nodded at the same time and got up. Jenny chuckled and shook her head, thinking how they look extremely cute. She was happy that Louis found someone after such a long time. It was refreshing to see him smile and in love. Then her thoughts went back to Zayn who was waiting for her by deck chairs. Her smile grew wide as she spotted him and she excitedly ran toward him.

On the other side, Liam and Niall found everything too weird. They didn't get how their friends fell in love so fast. They couldn't though, because they knew each other since they were just seven years old. Their love grew as they were getting older. And eight years later, they decided to give in – to try. It succeeded and they were happy. To their friends, they maybe looked like some old couple that is already used to each other's presence. But Liam, along with Niall, still felt himself shaking or sweating when one of them would do something for each other and that one wasn't sure if other will like it. Or when they simply were going out on a date. It was still there and it would probably never go away. They already knew they wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

They finally got going and when Harry felt Louis' hand around his waist he put his head on his shoulder reflexively. As they reached the mansion, Louis stopped Harry from going with him.

"We will see each other tonight. Give yourself a time to dress up. You sure wanna look nice for me tonight." He winked and Harry blushed. He gave Louis peck on the lips and they said their goodbyes. Harry's nervousness was just starting to rise. He didn't know what to wear. He wanted to impress Louis so badly that all his clothes were lying on the floor. He showered and he only had a towel around his waist that was dangerously close to falling (**A/N: I started drooling on the image I got in my head as I was writing this, xD. You can't blame me. :P**). He groaned in frustration. After about twenty minutes, he finally picked up the off-white trousers, black and white check shirt and he put his Converse on. He checked himself in the mirror and saw that his hair was a mess – well, it was messier than it usually was. He sighed and shook his head trying to get his hair back as it was. Finally, he was almost satisfied but he still felt a bit insecure. When he really thought about it, he was always nervous when it came to Louis. He always wanted to impress him as best as he could. This was the first time they're really going out. Harry thought of the fact that, maybe, just maybe, it could be called 'a date'. He let out a nervous breath at the thought. He managed to get out of the room.

Niall and Liam were arguing about which hairspray is better and Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Harry bit his lip as he looked at the clock. It was eight thirty and they decided that they will meet at nine. He sat down on couch, trying to calm himself down. _It's just a friendly night out, it's just a friendly night out and it's just a date. _He slapped himself and he regretted it immediately. He never felt more nervous in his life.

When Zayn showed up – almost as much as nervous as Harry – they got going. They two boys looked at each other; both understanding each other's situations. _It was at least going to be interesting, _Harry thought.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is all I have written. And I have it for about a month? I think. But now, I have huge writers block and I don't know when I'll update again. But, on a bright side, my holidays started and I have almost 3 months without any school related commitments, so I hope I'll write more. :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you did, review? ;)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm up all night,**

**I'm outta sight, **

**Don't turn on the lights**

'**Cause I'm feeling so shady lately**

When Harry first saw Louis with his famous, bright smile on his face, he almost fell on his bum. A boy looked absolutely gorgeous - like he didn't look enough gorgeous already. He was wearing white and black stripped T-shirt and tight, red trousers with suspenders. Harry was staring at him with his mouth wide open and he knew he probably looked foolish. Louis came closer to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Hello, handsome", he said and kissed him passionately, not caring that everyone was watching them. Harry returned the kiss with same passion, slipping his tongue in Louis' mouth. They were kissing till Jenny started coughing, trying to prove to them that there are other people around them. That seemed to work 'cause they pulled away, breathing heavily. Both boys smiled to each other. As they started to walk toward the club, Harry took Louis' hand and whispered softly in his ear.

"You look extremely and unbearably sexy tonight." Louis chuckled and looked into Harry's green orbs. They were full of adoration and happiness. He loved them so much. Harry was beautiful in every way possible that Louis sometimes wondered how he was even real. He kissed Harry's cheek and Harry blushed. Louis loved seeing Harry blush - he looked even more adorable.

They didn't walk much. Louis and Jenny brought them to one of the finest clubs in Brookside. From the outside, it didn't look like something special, but once you put your foot in it, you are left speechless. Louis knew that it will be reaction he will receive from Harry, so he went for it. The line in front of the club wasn't long like expected. They waited five minutes till they found themselves in front of security guard. He asked them for their IDs. Louis gave them those as they walked toward the club and Harry, with his shaky hand, handed security guard his own. Picture on it was even somehow decent. The boy on picture had curly hair and it was almost all that mattered. Security guard checked all their IDs and they were much to Harry's relief, let in.

Just like Louis expected, Harry was gawking around the club like he was a kid that got to go in Disneyland. It took all in Louis not to start laughing. "Impressed much?" Louis asked and, finally, Harry looked at him. He had a smile plastered on his face. Louis could see dimples that were too adorable to ignore. Louis loved seeing Harry like that – he was even cuter… if that was possible.

Harry nodded. "I expected some poor hole, not this. This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wandering around the club again. The club was really something special, Harry decided. It wasn't one of those dirty clubs full of smoke from cigarettes with drunken fools that are lying on nasty-looking floor, not being able to move themselves. This club was fancy. With yellow and blue lights, big dance floor on the left side where people's bodies were dancing against each other. There was a big bar with few waiters serving people drinks. The right side of the club seemed more VIP to Harry. People there were wearing clothes that looked way too expensive and drank pink cocktails. They looked like they were too selfish to even care for the people around them. They laughed forcefully and they were probably one of the drunkest visitors of the club. Okay, yes, there were drunken fools here and there but they were still acting like they're on top of the world, even though they probably couldn't stand on their feet. Harry shook his head and headed towards the bar, following Louis who was already few steps ahead of him. They sat down at the bar along with Zayn, Jenny, Liam and Niall, ordering drinks.

"Pretty boy can handle tequila?" Louis asked Harry when he ordered his drink. Harry smirked and nodded.

"'Course he can." Louis chuckled and shook his head.

"Look at him: So young and already acting all grown up." He said with smirk and drank all of his Bourbon. The drink burned his throat but he got used to it, so it didn't hurt that bad. Well, at least not like the first time he drank it. Harry watched him with his eyebrows raised but he still had that cheeky grin of his.

"What can he say? He has to be all grown up in company of the man in front of him." Louis laughed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, Harry. You wanna be all grown up because of me?" He asked half-jokingly. Harry just smiled, not smirked. He felt blush finding a way to his face so he looked away.

"Well, yeah? I don't know. I feel like I'm too young for you." He mumbled and looked down at still full glass of tequila. Finally, he drank the content. He felt alcohol burning his throat but at the same time, the feeling of relief rushed through his body. He felt calmer and he felt good. He needed more.

"Haz, please. You're not too young for me. Why would you be? You're just three years younger than me, for everyone's sake. And besides, I don't even think of your age when I'm with you. And I certainly don't care about it. So you don't have to act all grown up in front of me. I thought you knew that." He whispered last sentence and Harry almost swore he heard hurt in his voice. He turned his gaze towards Louis who was watching him with almost pleading eyes. Harry couldn't help but to smile and peck boy's lips two times.

"Okay then. I believe you when you say that. But I really don't know what I've done that I deserve you. I really don't." Louis smiled brightly and pulled younger boy into big hug.

"_I _don't know what I've done that I deserve _you_. You're really special, Harry, and you don't even see it. I really don't know how." Louis said honestly and Harry almost couldn't believe words Louis just said. But the smile found a way to his face and he didn't try to fight it.

"Thank you, Lou. But… if you say that, why do you think you don't deserve me? 'Cause, last time I checked, you were pretty special and amazing person." He said, the smile turning into smirk. He pulled away to see Louis confused expression. But then he smiled with that bright smile of his and gave Harry kiss on the cheek.

"Then I guess we just have to accept the fact that we're good for each other." Harry smiled, happy with that fact.

"We shall try."

Niall took Liam's hand and dragged him at the dance floor. He smiled softly at his boyfriend's annoyed expression because he really didn't want to dance. None of them actually knew how to dance well, but they are at the club now (and they went that far that, now, they had fake IDs), then Niall wanted to use it as best as it could. Even if that meant to dance stupidly and embarrassing himself in front of everybody (and his boyfriend, of course).

"But Niall! I really don't want to dance!" Liam whined but Niall didn't listen. Niall drank few drinks and he started to feel the effect of the alcohol, till Liam didn't drink because, well, he had one functional kidney and he didn't want to risk anything. He wasn't fan of dancing and he really didn't feel like doing it. Especially not tonight. But, when he saw his boyfriend all cute and jumping up and down and pleading him to go dancing… he didn't have much of a choice. So, after all, he gave in and they were finally on the dance floor – on Liam's disappointment and Niall's elation. DJ was playing some sappy love songs and Niall couldn't be happier when he played one of Justin Bieber's songs. Liam laughed loudly when Niall screamed and started moving his body everywhere. To Liam, it looked sexy.

They were dancing about an hour till Liam finally managed to get Niall out of dance floor. Liam thought he was going to cry by the look in his eyes, but he got himself together pretty quickly and he was his cheery, happy self all over again. As they sat on a bar chair once again, Niall ordered another beer and Liam just ordered orange juice. He never complained about not being able to drink alcohol. He was happy with being responsible one, so he always took care of guys when they were out clubbing. He didn't mind that 'cause there was always needed someone like that.

Without warning, Niall threw himself on Liam's lap and kissed him fiercely. Liam was shocked by Niall's reaction but he returned the kiss, closing his eyes and putting his hand around Niall's neck. The kiss was getting more heated when Liam finally pulled away.

"Let's go home and have sex", Niall blurted and Liam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Babe, we can't leave them all here. I promise," his voice turned into whisper. He moved his lips closer to Niall's ear. "tomorrow, I'll have my way with you." His voice sent Niall shivers down his spine and he trembled a little. But he still smiled and nodded, looking lovingly into Liam's beautiful brown eyes.

"Fine", he said. Even though his thoughts were slightly blurred by alcohol, he still only saw Liam and nobody else mattered. He knew that he wanted to be with Liam and only Liam for the rest of his life. They already got through a lot and they still have bumpy and long road to go. Niall couldn't be more excited.

"Come, babe. Let's have the time of our lives", Liam said softly and took Niall by the hand, taking them to the place they'll be alone.

Zayn and Jenny slow danced on romantic, sappy love song that none of them liked that much but they enjoyed each other and music didn't matter at that moment. Jenny had her arms around Zayn's neck till Zayn was holding her tiny waist, looking into her beautiful, green eyes and wondering how she's even real. Jenny was smiling softly, even though she wanted to turn that smile into grin because she was overly excited to finally dance with Zayn. But she thought that she'll look like a fool if she was grinning, so she kept her smile to look somehow normal.

Zayn, on the other hand, wanted to see more of that gorgeous smile of hers but he didn't want to push it, so he was pleased with that little smile. But, he was wondering if she was comfortable and if she even wanted to be with him. He hopped she did because he really liked her and didn't want to ruin anything.

"Are you enjoying this night?" He asked softly. They weren't drunk. Yes, they drank few drinks but nothing too big and strong so they couldn't think or walk. They didn't need alcohol because they were with each other – and that was all that mattered to them at that moment.

"Of course I am. How couldn't I?" She said and chuckled. Zayn's smile widened and he kissed her lips softly. He always got that tingling feeling every time their lips touched, even though they didn't kiss that much. But that made every moment they did even more special.

"I don't know. Maybe you're not satisfied with this or you want to be somewhere else. Just say it… if it is that way. I wouldn't mind." Zayn blurted and Jenny rolled her eyes. She playfully punched his arm and sent him a wicked smile.

"Don't worry about me, Zayn. I have fun and I like it here. So shut it and kiss me, you fool." Zayn was kinda shocked by her words, but he got himself together fast and did what he was asked to do. Not that he mind. He pressed their lips together again, this time with more force and passion. The kiss turned into full snog and none of them really thought about anything but each other. They didn't care that they were in the middle of the dance floor and that everyone could see them (usually both of them hated attention). They enjoyed the moment and none of them was ready to let go.

After few more seconds, they did, both gasping for an air. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I usually don't do this on first dates." Zayn admitted and Jenny chuckled.

"Well, you know what they say. There's always first time for everything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "What do you say, Zayn Malik? You wanna be my boyfriend?" Zayn couldn't help but to grin hugely. He pulled her into big hug.

"I should've been the one that asked that but, yeah, I would love that." They spent their night at the club, just enjoying the fact that they are together. It was an overwhelming feeling for both of them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LI-I-I-I-I-I-FE!" Harry was shouting from the top of his lungs, standing on the bar till Louis tried to put him down. At least he wasn't the only person up there. And, even though Louis tried to put him down, he wasn't the soberest person either. He almost got himself up there too, but that little voice in his head was telling him not to.

"HAZZA! Come down, please!" He tried but Harry didn't hear him. He continued to sing along with the crowd and he didn't give a shit about anyone. Louis was getting annoyed and he was losing hope in succeeding at stopping Harry from making even bigger fool of him. Louis couldn't even think straight and few seconds later, he was dragged on the counter by Harry and he found himself singing too.

"YOU CAN HAVE ME ALL YOU WANT, ANYWAY, ANYDAY!" They half-sang, half-shouted and Louis was sure he won't be able to talk at all in the morning, but he didn't care. Their eyes locked and huge grin was plastered on Harry's face. He stopped singing and got closer to Louis' ear. "You really can have me all you want, y'know?" Harry's breath was making Louis dizzy and his voice even more. But he got himself together.

"What do you mean?" He whispered. Another song started playing but still with nasty and dirty sound and lyrics. Harry managed to take them both off the counter and onto the dance floor. He pulled him closer, so their bodies were touching. Harry put his hand around Louis' waist. He started running his hands down Louis' back till they came to his bum. He squeezed it slightly what made Louis' gasp at surprise. Louis could feel Harry's hot breath on his lips as he run his lips across Louis'. Louis' breath hitched and his eyes widened. Harry's lips found his ear again and he pulled their hips closer.

"I want you, Louis", he said seductively what sent shivers down Louis' spine. He could feel Harry smirk as he started giving Louis open-mouth kisses down his collarbone and neck. Harry bit his skin few times, leaving a mark here and there what made Louis moan loudly. But it seemed like nobody paid any attention on them – probably because they were too drunk to notice two gay guys horny as fuck. "Let's go to your place", Harry said full of ecstasy. Louis couldn't obey, even though he tried. He just nodded his head and, within seconds, they were out of club. This time they took a cab because they wanted to come to Louis' house as soon as possible.

After few minutes, they were in front of the Louis' house. Louis managed to find few bucks and he gave it to taxi driver, not caring if it's enough or does he has to get a change. They stumbled towards the front doors. Louis barely found the keys and, with trembling hands, he managed to unlock the door. Before he even knew it, he was pushed against the wall and attacked by Harry's familiar lips. He moaned and tangled his fingers into Harry's curly hair.

At that moment, it didn't matter that they knew each other for three days. It didn't matter that they didn't know each other very well. It didn't matter that they didn't know what they were. All that matter was 'right here, right now' and none of them wanted to stop.

* * *

**A/N: Arm, yeah, here it is. I checked it only once or twice before posting and it was a week ago. So, if there's many mistakes, I'm sorry. I hope you ignored them, xD. And I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Review like always! :)  
**


End file.
